3 Days of Summer
by Nana Bodt
Summary: Senyumnya begitu hangat, namun mengerikan di saat yang bersamaan. Saat menyentuhnya pun tubuhku tak kuasa menahan gigil. Namun sesuatu dalam dirinya membuatku ingin tahu lebih dalam, ketika ia menuangkan jutaan warna-warna indah di atas kanvas putih, di depan bukit berwarna suram yang terbentang di hadapannya. A SasoSaku fanfiction for Sherry Nadilla. Hope you like it!


Hai minna, lama tak jumpa! ^^

Karena akhir2 ini aku sibuk dan ga bisa move on dr notebook ( baca: kecanduan ntn anime ) jadi aku ga punya waktu buat ngetik hshshshs. Alasan lainnya: mager minta dihajar

Dan btw, entah kenapa hal ini terlintas dr kepalaku; kenapa aku ga move on dr bikin fic dengan sad ending ke fic yang endingnya bagusan dikit? Dan akhirnya terciptalah ide untuk bkin fic ini saat lagi mandi ( pls ini ga elit banget kasdkasd )

Oh ya, fic ini kubuat untuk SHERRY NADILLA yang sebelumnya rikues fic sasosaku lebih dr sbulan yang lalu. Aaaa maaf ya delay banget baru kupublish ficnya. Sbenernya aku uda bkin dan hampir mau kelar, tapi fic itu sad ending O/O jadi kuputuskan untuk ngasih kamu dengan fic yang memiliki better ending ( baca: bikin fic ulang )… aheheheheh.

Oke cukup basa-basinya. Seperti biasa untuk warning: **OOC, misstype yang kemungkinan ada, dan kegajean lain yg kalian bisa temukan disini.**

But I hope you can enjoy this fic minna! ^^ dan maaf ya sher kalo mungkin fic ini krg memuaskan buat kamu /pundung

HAPPY READING~

.

.

.

Siang hari itu terasa amatlah terik.

Mentari nampaknya bersinar dengan begitu bersemangat siang itu, membawa hawa panas yang dapat membuat orang-orang dehidrasi kalau tak terbiasa. Angkasa berwarna biru cerah pun menemani, dengan ribuan gumpalan-gumpalan mengambang berwarna putih yang berkumpul menjadi satu, berarak-arak dengan bentuknya yang bermacam-macam di atas sana. Suara cicitan burung kenari pun terdengar di sana.

Nampak sesosok pemuda dengan rambut berwarna merah darahnya yang tengah berjalan menyusuri tepi sungai sembari mengibas-kibaskan ujung kerah kaus polo berwarna hitamnya karena merasa amat gerah. Dalam hatinya ia merutuk, kenapa ia harus mengenakan pakaian berwarna hitam kalau ternyata siang itu teramat terik.

Wajahnya memerah karena terkena sinar mentari. Tetes demi tetes likuid bening berasa asin nampak membasahi wajah serta lehernya yang tak tertutup pakaian. Kakinya yang terbungkus sandal jepit berwarna hitam menyusuri jalanan berumput lebat. Sepasang mata berwarna karamel miliknya menerawang pada aliran sungai yang mengalir tenang kala itu.

Angin musim panas berhembus lembut, menerpa tubuh memanas lelaki itu, membawa sedikit hawa kesejukan dan mengeringkan jejak-jejak keringat yang masih nampak pada kulit putih pucatnya yang memerah. Helai-helai daun nampak menempel pada pucuk kepalanya.

Pandangannya teralihkan ke arah langit biru di atas kepala. Matanya menyipit kala menatap pendar bola kecil terang bernama matahari di atas sana. Tangan kanannya menutup sebelah matanya yang terasa silau.

'Cerah sekali,' ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Kepalanya kembali pada posisi semula. Kakinya yang sempat terhenti kembali tergerak. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan pada sisi kantung celananya, sementara sesekali kepalanya melirik ke arah sisi sungai, ataupun ke arah sangkar burung pada ujung ranting pohon. Dan tanpa sadar, kakinya membawa ia pergi hingga ke sebuah daerah di sisi desa yang begitu gersang dan tandus. Kata orang daerah itu bekas kebakaran tiga minggu yang lalu.

Namanya Akasuna Sasori. Putera sulung dari sepasang suami isteri Akasuna yang terkenal sebagai nama keluarga seorang konglomerat. Ayahnya sendiri memang adalah seorang pengusaha yang bisa dibilang sukses, sementara ibunya adalah seorang wanita rumah tangga dengan status mantan model kelas dunia.

Hari ini tepat seminggu semenjak sang orangtua mengajaknya berlibur ke desa terpencil ini. Tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga―kata sang ayah, walau Sasori yakin alasan sang ayah mengajaknya kemari karena beliau ingin melepaskan diri dari beban yang dipikul di kota. Sang ibu pun tampaknya tidak protes, malah setuju dengan usul sang suami. Dan meskipun Sasori awalnya tidak setuju, namun pada akhirnya melihat tatapan memohon sang ibu membuat hatinya luluh juga.

Sasori mendengus setelah itu. Diratapinya layar ponsel keluaran terbaru di tangan. Tak ditemuinya simbol berupa garis-garis kecil berwarna putih pada sisi kiri layar _touchscreen_ ponselnya.

Tidak ada sinyal. Bagus sekali.

Dengan kesal ia masukkan ponsel berwarna putih itu dalam saku celananya dan kembali berjalan, tanpa peduli kalau ia berjalan semakin jauh dari sana, tanpa berpikir panjang kalau ia bisa saja tersesat di sana dan tidak dapat pulang―apalagi di daerah itu tak ada orang yang dapat ditemui.

Sesekali ia tendang batuan kerikil di depan kakinya sembari mendongak ke arah langit yang begitu cerah di atas sana. Tinggal tujuh hari lagi dan ia bisa kembali ke kota dan dapat menjalani hidup sebagaimana orang kota menjalani kehidupan. Tidak ada memakai lilin di malam hari, ia bisa bermain video game sepuasnya, dan bahkan berkumpul kembali bersama teman-temannya di kota.

Sebagai remaja yang baru berusia 15 tahun, tentu ia merasa hidup tanpa bermain adalah hidup yang menyiksa.

Kembali ia menatap lurus ke arah jalan. Dan nampak dari pandangannya, sesosok kecil berwarna merah muda tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Spekulasi-spekulasi aneh berkelebar dalam otaknya yang bisa dibilang besar. Apakah sosok di sana adalah manusia? Apa yang ia lakukan di sana, ditempat gersang dan terbuang seperti ini? Atau apa ia adalah sesosok hantu yang tidak tenang dan memutuskan untuk menghantui tempat itu?

Pemikiran terakhirnya membuat bulu kuduk pada kedua tangan dan sisi lehernya meremang ngeri, serta hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba terasa disekujur tubuhnya yang berkeringat.

Dengan cepat Sasori gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, tidak, mana ada hantu di siang bolong seperti ini? Dan lebih lagi ia tidak percaya pada takhayul macam itu. Yang namanya hantu itu tidak ada, titik!

Bermodalkan segenap keberanian, Sasori memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju benda berwarna merah muda di sana, sekedar memastikan bahwa sosok itu manusia atau bukan. Pegangannya pada kantung saku celananya mengerat. Keringat nampak membasahi sisi pelipisnya, terus turun hingga membasahi lehernya yang sedaritadi sudah basah. Kedua bola matanya tak sekalipun melepaskan fokusnya pada sosok itu.

Semakin dekat, Sasori dapat melihat sosok itu lebih jelas. Dan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah, sosok itu adalah manusia. Kakinya pun menapak di tanah―hal itu membuat nafas yang sedaritadi ia tahan keluar begitu saja. Nampak sosok itu tak menyadari keberadaan Sasori. helai rambut berwarna merah mudanya berhembus lembut tertiup angin. Sasori sendiri menutupi pandangan mata kanannya karena angin berdebu itu mengenai matanya.

Krak!

Sasori terlonjak kaget, begitu juga sesosok gadis―yang Sasori yakini setelah melihat sosok merah muda itu menggunakan _dress_ dengan tali berwarna putih polos―yang sedaritadi sibuk dengan sesuatu di depannya. Kepala gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, dan pada saat itu juga bola mata berwarna karamel itu terbelalak.

Di depan gadis itu, terlihat berjuta warna indah yang tertuang di atas kanvas putih―

―di depan hamparan bukit tandus berwarna suram.

.

.

.

_**3 Days of Summer**_

_**taintedIris**_

_**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**_

.

.

.

Angin berhembus cukup kencang setelah itu, sanggup menerbangkan dedaunan kering yang sebelumnya berada di atas tanah hingga akhirnya terbang melintasi langit. Gadis merah muda itu nampak memegangi kanvasnya yang sedikit bergoyang, bersamaan dengan ujung gaun dengan panjang selututnya, menampakkan sedikit kulit mulus berwarna putih pucat dibaliknya. Sasori langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang kini memerah karena malu.

Gadis merah muda itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasori setelah itu. Sepasang bola mata giok besarnya menatap Sasori dengan raut bingung, sementara Sasori memalingkan wajah karena gugup. Meskipun ia memang terkenal dan banyak gadis-gadis seusianya yang sering menatapnya dengan penuh damba, namun ia tidak pernah gugup seperti sekarang ini.

Pandangan polos itu, entah kenapa membuat dadanya bergemuruh begitu kencang…..

"Kau siapa?"

Suara gadis itu menggema di udara. Dan kembali angin musim panas berhembus, namun tak sekencang sebelumnya. Kedua sosok manusia itu saling menatap satu sama lain, bola mata karamel dan giok saling beradu.

Agak tergagap mulut pemuda berambut merah muda itu bergerak,"A-aku Sasori."

Sial, sejak kapan ia tergagap di hadapan seorang gadis?!

Kedua mata gadis merah muda itu mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum sebuah senyum terkembang dari bibirnya. "Ooh. Apa kau tersesat?"

Sasori melirik ke sekitarnya dengan agak bingung. Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak. Namun rasanya harga dirinya mencegah ia untuk menyuarakan keraguannya.

"Tidak. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Gadis itu tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Sasori. Tangannya yang kurus ia gunakan untuk menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka. Sasori mendengus kesal, tak suka ditertawakan seperti itu oleh seorang gadis yang bahkan namanya saja ia tidak tahu!

"Apanya yang lucu? Jangan tertawakan aku!" hardiknya kesal.

Gadis itu masih tertawa, sebelum akhirnya ia pun berdeham sembari mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit sesak karena tertawa tanpa henti, "Maaf maaf. Hanya saja caramu menjawab sangat lucu. Kau bukan penduduk di desa sebelah 'kan? Tidak perlu malu untuk mengakuinya."

Sasori tercengang sesaat mendengar perkataan gadis asing di hadapannya. Namun belum sempat ia membantah gadis itu kembali berbicara.

"Namaku Sakura." Ujarnya sembari membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali menempati kursi kayu yang sempat terlantarkan selama beberapa saat itu. Tangannya yang kurus kembali meraih kuas yang diletakkan pada sisi bawah kanvas, bersama dengan palet ditangan lainnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kembali semilir angin berhembus. Dedaunan kering nampak menghalangi pandangan Sasori dari punggung gadis merah muda bernama Sakura tersebut. Dengan agak ragu, ia langkahkan kakinya mendekati gadis itu. Pandangannya menatap lurus-lurus ke depan dengan tangan yang mengepal kuat.

Semakin dekat, Sasori dapat melihat warna yang tertuang dalam kanvas putih di depan gadis itu. Dan matanya terbelalak lebar melihatnya. Gradasi warna hijau, oranye, merah muda, biru pucat, putih, warna coklat ranting-ranting kayu nampak memenuhi media polos itu.

Namun kini dahinya menyerngit bingung. Matanya menerawang ke sekeliling. Dan sejauh mata memandang di sekitar mereka hanya ada pemandangan berupa batang-batang kerontang dan tanah yang gersang. Hanya ada langit berwarna biru cerah dan mentari yang bersinar terik. Tak ada warna berarti seperti yang berada di atas kanvas Sakura. Hanya warna suram dan gelap.

"Kau melukis apa sebenarnya?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar secara gamblang dari mulutnya. Bingung tentu saja, melihat lukisan yang gadis itu buat berbeda 180 derajat dari apa yang sebenarnya nyata di depan mata. Namun bukannya menjawab, gadis itu malah diam saja. Sasori yang kesal langsung memegang bahu gadis itu, namun segera ia lepaskan ketika kulitnya melakukan kontak langsung dengan bahu telanjang si merah muda.

Padahal mentari bersinar begitu terik, tapi kenapa kulitnya terasa begitu dingin menusuk?

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya. Bola matanya yang besar dan berbinar itu menatap intens ke arah pemuda berwarna merah yang kini tengah menatap tangannya dengan tatapan bingung dan takut. Seakan dapat membaca pikiran lelaki itu, Sakura tersenyum kecil. Ia pun kembali membalikkan kepalanya.

"Kau takut denganku?"

Kepala Sasori terangkat, terkejut mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba Sakura. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu tahu ia takut padanya? Batin Sasori bingung.

"Ti-tidak. Hanya saja, aku bingung kenapa kulitmu terasa begitu dingin." Ujar Sasori agak tergagap.

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, begitu juga Sasori yang kini memperhatikan kembali punggung gadis merah muda itu. Semilir angin kembali berhembus, membawa kesejukan tersendiri bagi Sasori yang kulitnya terasa bagai terbakar matahari. Dan akhirnya gadis itu kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Aku sedang melukis hutan di seberang sana." ujar gadis itu sembari mengulurkan jemarinya, menunjuk pada hamparan bukit tandus di depannya.

Sasori berjalan semakin mendekat dengan rasa ragu, hingga kini ia berdiri sejajar dengan gadis itu. Mata berwarna karamel itu menyipit, mencoba mencaritahu apa yang gadis itu maksud. Namun tetap saja, yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah kumpulan batang-batang kayu yang hangus terbakar serta bukut-bukit kecil berwarna coklat kehitaman di bawah sana.

"Kau melukis sisa-sisa kebakaran di sana? Seharusnya kau menggunakan warna gelap, bukan warna terang seperti itu."

"Aku melukis apa yang aku lihat dari sini."

Sasori menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dengan agak ragu, Sasori menggosok matanya berulang kali dan kembali menatap ke arah depan. Namun yang ia lihat masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

Ia rasa gadis di sampingnya sudah gila.

"Tidak aku masih waras."

Wajah Sasori berubah menjadi pucat. Dengan gugup Sasori menenggak ludahnya, dan tanpa sadar lelaki itu melangkah mundur ke belakang. Ternyata benar dugaannya, gadis ini hantu!

"Dan aku bukan hantu."

"Hieee!"

Sasori terjatuh begitu saja ketika tak sengaja kakinya menyenggol batu di belakang tumitnya. Sasori pun mengusap bokongnya yang nyeri karena terkena kerikil-kerikil kecil di balik dedauan yang bertebaran di tanah. Dan saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya, gadis merah muda itu sudah berdiri tepat di depannya, tanpa menimbulkan suara.

Tangan gadis itu terulur. Bola mata berwarna hijau daunnya menatap Sasori, menerawang lebih tepatnya.

"_Daijobu_?"

Sasori menatap tangan yang terulur itu dengan tatapan horor, namun pada akhirnya ia pun membalas uluran tangan itu. Dan kembali, sensasi rasa dingin menjalar disekujur tangannya. Namun entah kenapa, tangan itu terasa begitu nyata.

Sakura menarik tubuh Sasori dari tanah. Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut, menyadari bahwa Sakura dapat menarik tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang lebih besar dari tubuh gadis itu sendiri. Ternyata walau terlihat lemah, gadis itu cukup kuat.

"Kau bisa menyentuhku bukan? Itu berarti aku bukan hantu."

Sasori kembali terlonjak kaget. Pegangannya pada tangan gadis itu langsung ia lepaskan. Gadis merah muda itu kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan polos, dengan kedua tangan yang kini terlihat ke belakang. Senyum simpul terlihat pada wajahnya.

Mau tidak mau Sasori membenarkan perkataan Sakura. Kalau memang gadis di depannya ini adalah hantu, tidak mungkin ia dapat menyentuhnya sejak awal. Lagipula, mana ada hantu secantik ini?

Wajah Sasori seketika merona. Namun beberapa detik kemudian rona itu menghilang begitu saja.

"K-kau benar." Ujar Sasori gugup. Senyum mengembang makin lebar dari bibir gadis itu. "Ma-maaf sudah berspekulasi yang aneh-aneh tentangmu."

Sakura langsung mengibaskan tangannya. "Tak apa."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban lain dari Sasori, Sakura kembali menuju tempat duduknya semula. Dan tak berapa lama tangannya kembali bergerak di atas media putih itu, menuangkan warna cerah di sana. Sementara Sasori yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, memilih untuk berdiri di samping gadis itu sembari memperhatikan tangan lincah Sakura yang sesekali menempelkan kuas pada palet di tangan kirinya.

Dan tanpa sadar, waktu terus bergulir begitu saja dalam keheningan, ditemani oleh angin sepoi dan cicitan burung kenari yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana.

.

Tanpa terasa matahari kini kian merendah. Sang mega pun berubah warna, dari biru cerah menjadi warna oranye kemerahan. Awan berwarna putih kemerahan melintasi langit membentuk garis panjang.

Gerakan tangan gadis merah muda itu akhirnya terhenti. Kuasnya ia celupkan pada wadah bening berisi air berwarna keruh yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana. Paletnya pun ia letakkan di tanah. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Tangannya terentang ke atas bersama dengan tubuhnya, guna mengusir rasa pegal yang terasa. Tak lama kepalanya ia tolehkan pada sosok pemuda yang tengah tertidur dengan pulas di bawah sisa pohon berwarna kusam di dekat sana.

Gadis itu lalu membersihkan paletnya dari sisa cat dengan air yang ia bawa sebelumnya. Setelah selesai, ia memasukkan peralatan lukisnya dalam tas yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana. Tatapan kembali teralih pada sosok yang masih terlelap itu dengan tatapan mata yang tidak terbaca.

Tak berapa lama, Sasori tersadar dari alam mimpinya. Sebelah matanya ia gunakan untuk menggosok matanya yang terasa berat, nampak kantuk masih menguasai dirinya. Ia pun menguap lebar setelah itu, dengan kedua tangan yang direntangkan ke atas bersamaan.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Sasori langsung terlonjak kaget. Tapi ketika ia menyadari sosok yang ternyata mengagetkannya itu adalah Sakura, ia pun bernafas lega. Setidaknya Sakura bukanlah hantu, batin Sasori sembari berusaha menstabilkan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat tak karuan karena kaget.

"Yah …" ujar Sasori sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengibaskan debu dan dedaunan yang menempel pada bagian belakang celananya, sementara tangannya yang sebelah lagi mengambil ponsel dari celananya. Alisnya mengkerut melihat angka yang terlihat pada layar ponselnya.

"Sudah mau pulang?"

Sasori kembali menatap Sakura yang berdiri di samping kanvasnya yang kini sudah tidak berwarna putih lagi. Lelaki dengan rambut kemerahannya itu menganggukkan kepalanya sembari memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam kantung celana.

"Yah. Orangtuaku pasti sudah khawatir."

"_Sou ka_."

Angin kembali berhembus lembut. Untuk kedua kalinya, tatapan mereka saling bertemu. Dan entah kenapa, rasa menggigil kembali Sasori rasakan pada tengkuknya ketika bola mata sewarna batu giok berukuran besar Sakura menatap lurus-lurus ke arahnya, seakan bola mata itu ingin menghisap Sasori dalam pandangannya. Langsung Sasori melepaskan kontak mata dari gadis merah muda itu.

Sakura masih menatap pemuda yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Pegangannya pada gaun putihnya mengerat ketika melihat tangan Sasori bergetar sesaat. Kepala gadis itu tertunduk sesaat, sebelum kembali ia mendongak dan menatap ke arah pemuda yang kini melirik ke arah lain.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok?"

Baru saja Sasori akan memutar tubuhnya, gerakannya tiba-tiba berhenti begitu saja, seakan kata-kata Sakura adalah sengatan listrik yang dapat melumpuhkan kakinya. Sasori terdiam sesaat, keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya yang sebelumnya kering.

Dengan agak ragu akhirnya Sasori membuka mulut, sebelum ia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kaki lebih cepat dari biasanya, "Sampai jumpa besok!"

Angin kembali berhembus seakan menandakan kepergian Sasori dari sana. Sakura masih bergeming di tempatnya semula. Bola mata berwarna gioknya menatap lurus ke arah sosok yang sudah tak terlihat itu.

Tatapan itu tampaknya tidak lepas dari punggung Sasori barang sedetikpun.

.

.

Keesokan harinya mereka bertemu lagi.

Kali ini Sasori memutuskan untuk tidak berjalan-jalan begitu jauh. Ayah dan ibunya hari itu memutuskan untuk pergi memancing bersama kawan-kawan baru mereka ( yang kebanyakan sudah manula ) untuk memancing di sungai dekat perbatasan desa. Sasori pun sebelumnya sudah diajak, namun dengan segala cara ia menolak tawaran yang dilayangkan bertubi-tubi oleh orang tuanya. Dan pada akhirnya ia ditinggalkan di rumah karena nampaknya mereka sudah menyerah menghadapi anak lelaki mereka yang keras kepala itu.

Sasori sendiri tak ambil pusing ditinggalkan sendiri, toh ia sudah dipastikan hanya akan menatap kedua orangtuanya yang tengah memancing dengan bosan karena ia tidak memiliki ketertarikan sama sekali dengan kegiatan menangkap ikan dengan kail pancing tersebut.

Sasori kali ini mengenakan kaus longgar berwarna biru langit dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di atas kepalanya. Untuk celananya sendiri, ia memilih memakai celana selutut berwarna coklat krim berbahan kain, serta ia menggunakan sandal berwarna senada dengan celana.

Kepalanya ia dongakkan ke atas. Dan kembali ia menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menutup matanya yang silau. Langit masih berwarna biru seperti kemarin, mentari pun masih sama teriknya seperti kemarin. Dan udara juga masih sepanas kemarin.

Saking asyiknya mengobservasi keadaan hari itu, Sasori tidak menyadari bahwa ada sesosok manusia yang berdiri di depannya. Dan benar saja, tubuh Sasori menabrak tubuh di depannya, membuat tubuhnya sedikit terdorong ke belakang. Sasori langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"A-ah ma―"

Ucapannya tergantung begitu saja ketika melihat sesosok gadis yang begitu familiar di depannya. Rambut pendek sebahu berwarna merah muda, bola mata besar bagaikan batu giok …

"K-kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

Jarinya tepat menunjuk wajah Sakura yang menatapnya kebingungan. Bola mata itu mengerjap beberapa kali, sampai sebelumnya tawa meluncur dari bibir gadis itu. Sasori yang sebelumnya terkejut, kini malah menatap gadis itu keheranan.

"Apanya yang lucu? Jangan tertawakan aku seperti itu." ujar Sasori kesal. Ah, dan entah kenapa rasanya ia seperti pernah mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya.

Suara tawa itu semakin memelan. Dan pada detik berikutnya, gadis itu berdeham, dan bibirnya kembali membentuk lengkungan ke atas.

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan. Kau sendiri?"

Sasori mendengus dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. Tatapannya pun menerawang pada gadis di depannya yang tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Gadis merah muda itu kali ini menggunakan terusan berwarna _mint _sekitar 15 senti dari atas lutut, dengan pita berukuran besar yang menghiasi sisi pinggang baju tersebut. Pada tangannya terdapat sebuah tas besar berwarna coklat cerah.

"Sama denganmu." Jawab Sasori sekenanya. Sedikit ragu sebenarnya untuk menjawab jujur, apalagi gadis di depannya ini terlihat begitu aneh dan... sangat pucat, bisa kau bilang. Dan Sasori baru menyadari warna kulit gadis itu bahkan lebih pucat dari kulitnya sendiri.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu kita bisa berjalan bersama-sama!" tukas gadis itu riang, membuat Sasori sedikit terlonjak kaget. Namun yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi adalah karena secara tiba-tiba tangan gadis itu sudah menggenggam tangannya dan menarik tubuhnya pergi. Rasa dingin menusuk kembali menjalari tubuhnya yang sebelumnya terasa panas.

Dan entah kenapa, kedua kakinya malah mengikuti arah lari gadis itu. Ia membiarkan gadis itu membawanya pergi. Dan entah mereka sudah berlari sejauh mana, sampai akhirnya langkah gadis itu terhenti.

Sasori menatap punggung gadis itu sembari mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Keringat nampak membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, padahal rasanya mereka berlari tidak terlalu lama. Sasori masih mengatur nafasnya ketika Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap lelaki itu dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Cantik 'kan?"

Sasori tak habis pikir, kenapa gadis di depannya tidak tampak lelah sedikitpun―alih-alih nafas gadis itu begitu teratur, normal malah. Bahkan berkeringatpun tidak. Namun pikirannya teralihkan begitu sepasang manik karamelnya melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya, dan kembali alisnya bertautan membentuk kerutan samar pada dahi.

Di depannya terlihat batang-batang pohon yang menghitam karena terbakar. Tanahnya begitu kering, nampak retakan-retakan di sana sini. Tak ada warna di sana, hanya ada warna suram, tak ada kehidupan. Seketika bulu kuduk Sasori meremang. Kakinya refleks melangkah ke belakang.

Sakura yang menyadari ketakutan Sasori pun nampaknya diam saja, malah senyumnya makin mengembang, membuatnya terlihat begitu manis. Mulutnya pun terbuka.

"Kenapa takut Sasori? Ada yang salah?"

Sasori hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tatapan yang menatap lurus ke depan. Keringat dingin kembali membasahi pelipisnya, dan tubuhnya seketika melemas, membuat kakinya terasa tak bertulang. Tubuhnya terjatuh ke atas tanah begitu saja.

Sakura sendiri malah berjalan mendekat menuju pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Ia lalu berjongkok di depan Sasori. Pandangannya tak lepas dari wajah si merah yang kelihatan pucat.

"Aku mau menggambarmu. Boleh?"

Kedua manik karamel Sasori mengerjap kaget.

.

Senja kembali turun. Warna oranye kemerahan kembali membentang di atas sana. Nampak sekumpulan burung kenari terbang melintasi mega, bergegas kembali menuju sarang entah di mana. Mentari pun semakin merendah, beriringan dengan semilir angin sore yang berhembus lembut.

Sakura nampak tengah terduduk di depan sesosok lelaki yang tengah tertidur pulas bersandar pada sebatang kayu berwarna kelam, sembari membereskan peralatan gambarnya yang tercecer di atas tanah gersang. Namun meskipun tangannya bergerak, tatapan matanya tak sedikitpun lepas dari sosok berkepala merah yang tidurnya terlihat mulai tidak tenang.

Dan benar saja, tak berapa lama lelaki bernama Sasori itu mulai membuka matanya yang berkaca-kaca karena kantuk yang masih menguasai setengah kesadarannya. Tubuhnya linglung, hampir saja ia terjatuh di tanah kalau saja tangannya tidak menahan tubuhnya secara refleks. Dan sontak matanya terbelalak lebar.

Sasori masih ingat, setelah ia secara terpaksa menyetujui permintaan Sakura ( karena merasa takut ditatapi terus menerus ) ia memutuskan untuk sekadar duduk bersandar pada sebuah batang pohon yang telah terbakar di sana, namun entah kenapa ia malah tertidur tak lama setelah terduduk di sana.

Sasori kembali terkejut, mendapati Sakura yang sedaritadi memandanginya dengan bola mata bulat besarnya. Dan kembali Sasori merasakan perasaan aneh menyusup dalam benaknya tatkala bola mata berwarna karamelnya kembali bersiboborok dengan manik mata berwarna hijau anggur itu. Tubuhnya seakan tersedot ke dalamnya.

Cepat-cepat Sasori melepaskan kontak mata dengan Sakura. Gadis itu masih menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang tak terbaca.

"Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?"

Sasori masih terdiam, rasa gugup dan takut menyergap dalam dadanya. Namun dengan agak ragu, akhirnya Sasori memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Sakura yang masih menatapnya sedaritadi, kini dengan senyum yang nampak di wajahnya.

Manis sekali, dan menakutkan dalam waktu yang sama.

Buru-buru Sasori menghapus pikiran aneh itu dari kepalanya. Apa-apaan kau Sasori? Bisa-bisanya kau berpikir seperti itu terhadap gadis yang bahkan kau hanya tahu nama kecilnya! Apalagi gadis ini gadis yang aneh! Cepat pergi pikiran aneh!―ucapnya lebih pada diri sendiri. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa menatap lelaki yang tengah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik sa―"

"Y-Ya aku tak apa!"

Jawaban yang muncul terlalu cepat sebelum pertanyaan terselesaikan. Sasori yang menyadari kebodohannya buru-buru memalingkan mukanya menahan malu.

Gadis itu nampaknya tidak memikirkan hal itu, justru senyumnya mengembang semakin lebar saat melihat wajah malu-malu Sasori. Sakura memutuskan untuk bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia gunakan tangan kanannya untuk membersihkan ujung terusannya yang berdebu, sebelah tangannya memegang tas berisi peralatan gambarnya.

Sasori pun mengikuti gerakan Sakura setelah itu. Ia lalu memungut kacamata hitamnya yang berada di tanah, lalu memakaikannya di atas kepala. Pandangan Sasori terpaku pada si gadis merah muda yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya membelakangi langit sore.

Iris karamelnya terbelalak. Sungguh, untuk pertama kalinya ia tak pernah melihat pemandangan seperti ini sebelumnya, di kota sekalipun. Langit kini bagaikan kanvas putih yang tertuang oleh cat berwarna-warni; oranye, merah muda, merah, biru, putih, jingga bercampur menjadi satu. Namun yang lebih indah lagi, sesosok gadis dengan rambut merah mudanya yang masih tersenyum ke arahnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat ke belakang. Rambut merah mudanya yang berterbangan tertiup angin, kulit putih pucatnya yang tampak berkilau terkena cahaya senja …

"Ayo pulang?"

Lamunan Sasori terputus seketika. Buru-buru Sasori membalikkan tubuh saking gugupnya lalu berjalan terburu-buru tanpa mengetahui bahwa si gadis merah muda tidak berjalan mengikutinya. Dan baru saja tersadar bahwa ia sedaritadi berjalan sendiri, Sasori membalikkan tubuhnya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia tidak mendapati Sakura berada di sana. Tanpa sadar Sasori menenggak ludahnya dengan susah payah. Dan kembali rasa menggigil ia rasakan disekujur tubuhnya.

Kini hanya tampak ubun-ubun matahari pada peraduannya.

.

.

Siang itu entah kenapa tidak sepanas biasanya.

Dan entah kenapa Sasori merasa ia harus keluar rumah hari itu, padahal sang ayah dan ibu memaksanya untuk tinggal dirumah sehari ini―takut kulit Sasori akan menghitam karena terlalu lama berjemur ditengah teriknya mentari. Namun hal itu tidak digubris oleh Sasori.

Kali ini lelaki itu mengenakan kacamata ber-_frame_ besar berwarna hitam dengan lensa bening yang membingkai matanya. Sebenarnya ia bukannya mengidap penyakit rabun jauh atau penyakit mata lain yang membuatnya kesulitan melihat, hanya ia suka saja menggunakan kacamata. Ia pun menggunakan topi berwarna hijau pucat yang menutup helaian merah darahnya. Berikutnya kaus berwarna senada dengan topinya melekat pada tubuhnya, lalu celana berbahan katun selutut berwarna putih garis-garis, serta sepasang _sneakers _berwarna sama dengan kausnya.

Sasori pun berjalan sembari sesekali melirik ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya. Dan setelah itu kembali ia memandangi jalanan di depannya. Sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya melihat sepeda yang berlalu lalang, ataupun satu atau dua truk besar pengangkut barang yang berlalu lalang di sepanjang jalan besar, sepertinya mobil itu mengantar hasil pertanian desa ke kota.

Sesekali Sasori memejamkan matanya, sembari merasakan semilir angin yang berhembus lembut, serta sinar mentari yang menerpa wajahnya yang tak terlapisi losion antisurya. Dan tanpa sadar, tubuhnya menubruk tubuh lain yang berada di depannya, membuatnya sedikit terdorong ke belakang. Sasori pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

Mulutnya terasa gagu setelah itu. Di depannya kini berdiri sesosok gadis merah muda yang sama terkejutnya. Kali ini rambutnya tersanggul di belakang tinggi, dengan jepitan berupa pita berwarna salem bergaris merah dan ornamen mawar yang menghiasi rambutnya. Tubuhnya terlapisi oleh terusan bertali tipis berwarna salem yang panjangnya hingga lutut, dengan cardigan berwarna hijau _mint _yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. sandal berwarna salem membungkus kedua kakinya dengan cantik. Pada tangan gadis itu, terpegang sebuah topi lebar dengan pita besar yang menghiasinya.

Gadis itu, Sakura, tersenyum senang setelah itu. Kedua bola matanya menyipit jenaka, dengan kedua pipi tembamnya yang memerah.

"Ah, kita bertemu lagi ternyata."

.

Kini mereka berdua terduduk di sebuah kafe yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu. Suasana kafe itu amatlah tenang, dengan model bangunan seperti bangunan jaman Eropa kuno. Kursi-kursi dan meja kayu, lantai dan dinding dari kayu, papan menu yang begitu besar dengan tulisan-tulisan bermodel huruf kuno yang tergores di sana. Sungguh di sana terasa amatlah sejuk walau kenyataannya di luar kini amatlah panas.

Sasori sendiri bingung dengan adanya kafe di desa terpencil seperti ini, apalagi tampaknya kafe ini sudah lama sekali berdiri. Namun baru saja Sasori berada dalam alam bawah sadarnya, seorang pelayan wanita berpakaian _maid _berwarna hitam putih datang sembari membawa buku pesanan.

"Selamat datang, tuan. Ini buku pesanannya."

Sasori segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah si pelayan yang tengah menatapnya sembari tersenyum. Sasori sejenak menatap ke arah Sakura, sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil buku pesanan itu dan membuka mulutnya.

"Bisa aku minta satu lagi?"

Si pelayan tampaknya kebingungan menanggapi permintaan pembelinya itu, namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing dan memberikan buku menu yang berada di tangannya.

"Silahkan, tuan. Anda bisa memanggil nama saya jika sudah menentukan pesanan." Ujar si pelayan sambil menunjukkan _name tag _yang berada di depan dada kanannya. Sasori pun mengangguk dan segera memberikan buku menu itu kepada Sakura setelah si pelayan pergi dari meja mereka.

"Ini, pilih makanan yang ingin kau makan." Ujar Sasori dengan wajah yang mengarah ke arah lain, namun pandangan matanya tertuju pada si gadis merah muda yang menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut.

Tapi pada detik berikutnya keterkejutan itu tergantikan oleh sebuah lengkungan manis yang nampak pada wajah cantik Sakura. Tangannya terulur mengambil buku menu yang disodorkan kepadanya.

"Terima kasih, Sasori-_kun_." ucapnya lembut.

Sasori buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah lain. Rasa panas yang aneh serasa menjalari kedua pipinya. Aaaaaah, kenapa ia bisa merona merah begini?!

Sakura pun tampaknya asyik melihat berbagai kue-kue lucu menggugah selera yang terdapat di buku menu, sama seperti Sasori. Alih-alih memilih menu yang ingin ia pesan, justru pikirannya berkelana jauh mengenai sosok gadis di depannya. Ia melirik ke arah Sakura, dan sedetik kemudian kembali pandangannya teralihkan pada buku menu dengan wajah yang lagi-lagi merona.

Setelah itu Sasori memanggil si pelayan dan memesan pesanannya dan Sakura. Dan tak sampai lima menit pesanan mereka datang, segelas kopi dingin dengan es krim serta segelas _parfait _coklat, _strawberry _dan _mint_ untuk Sakura. Mereka lalu menikmati pesanan mereka masing-masing dalam diam.

Suasana di kafe itu amatlah asri. Suara jangkrik yang berderik masih dapat terdengar dari dalam sana, pun suara gesekan dedaunan yang sesekali tertiup angin musim panas. Pandangan Sasori teralihkan dari gelas kopinya yang tinggal setengah, ke arah si gadis merah muda yang tengah memakan potongan strawberry dalam gelasnya.

"Hei, kenapa lukisanmu terlihat berbeda dengan apa yang sebenarnya ada di penglihatanku?"

Angin kembali berhembus. Dan kali ini lebih kencang sehingga hiasan pintu yang tergantung di atas berbunyi nyaring karena terkena tiupan angin. Gerakan tangan Sakura terhenti. Tatapannya yang sebelumnya terfokus pada _parfait _di depannya kini tertuju pada lelaki yang tengah menatapnya intens.

Sakura tetap terdiam setelah itu. Dan Sasori yang merasa tak nyaman segera membuka mulutnya.

"A-ah kalau kau tidak mau menjawab―"

"Itu karena yang kulihat berbeda dengan yang kau lihat."

Eh?

Kembali angin berhembus setelahnya. Berkali-kali iris karamel itu mengerjap bingung, berusaha menangkap apa maksud perkataan si gadis merah muda. Perlahan, wajah Sakura teralih. Pandangannya kini tertuju pada langit biru di balik jendela.

"Dulu desa Sotoba adalah desa yang indah."

Kepala Sasori langsung menoleh ke arah si gadis yang nampak menerawang jauh. Belum sempat Sasori menanggapi, gadis itu kembali berbicara.

"Dulu pepohonan tumbuh begitu rimbun di sana. Walau desa Sotoba tidak begitu maju seperti desa ini, namun warganya hidup dengan damai. Setiap hari tawa terdengar di sana. Suara anak-anak burung yang mencicit di sarangnya, suara dedaunan yang saling bergesekan ketika tertiup angin. Suara air sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang." Ujar Sakura sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia terlihat begitu tenang.

"Sampai akhirnya desa Sotoba terbakar hingga habis tak bersisa tiga minggu yang lalu." Lanjutnya. Dan entah kenapa, Sasori merasa menggigil tiba-tiba.

"Dan desa itu, adalah desa kelahiranku."

Angin kembali berhembus setelah itu.

.

Mereka keluar dari kafe itu kira-kira satu jam kemudian. Setelah Sasori membayar pesanannya ( dan pesanan Sakura juga ) mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan setelah itu. Gadis merah muda itu berjalan di sisi kiri, sementara Sasori berada di samping kanannya. Topi lebar yang sebelumnya berada di tangan Sakura kini bertengger dengan manis di atas kepalanya, menutupi helaian merah mudanya yang tersanggul rapih.

Mereka berdua terus terdiam sambil berjalan beriringan lambat-lambat. Sasori sendiri tak kesulitan ketika harus menyamai langkah kaki Sakura yang memang lebih lambat darinya―karena Sakura adalah perempuan. Sasori sendiri tak ambil pusing dengan keheningan yang ada, justru ia amat menikmatinya. Bunyi derik jangkrik musim panas yang saling bersahutan seakan menjadi suara pemecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Itu sebabnya kenapa aku melukis dengan begitu banyak warna pada kanvasku."

Pandangan Sasori langsung teralih pada sosok gadis yang terus berjalan sembari memegang tas kecilnya di tangan kiri. Ia tidak dapat melihat wajah gadis itu karena terhalang oleh sisi topinya yang lebar.

"Karena kau menyukai desa Sotoba yang berwarna seperti dulu?"

"Iya. Tapi lebih tepatnya lagi, karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan kenangan tentang desa kelahiranku. Begitu banyak kenangan yang tertinggal di sana."

Angin kembali berhembus lembut, bersamaan dengan langkah Sasori yang terhenti setelah itu. Namun Sakura tetap berjalan.

"Karena keindahan itu akan selalu ada di sini," ujar Sakura sembari memegangi dadanya dengan kedua tangan. Kedua matanya terpejam, sementara langkahnya kini terhenti.

"Selalu …"

Dan kali ini angin berhembus cukup kencang menerbangkan gaun terusan gadis merah muda itu, berikut topi lebarnya. Tangannya yang kurus memegangi gaunnya yang berkibar, sebelah tangannya lagi menjangkau topinya yang terbang tertiup angin, namun tak sampai.

Dan refleks, tubuh Sasori bergerak sendiri, berlari ke arah jalan. Tanpa menyadari sebuah truk dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi tengah melaju tepat ke arahnya.

TIN TIN!

Pandangan Sasori yang sebelumnya terfokus pada topi gadis itu kini teralihkan pada sumber suara. Bola matanya terbelalak seketika.

"SASORI-_KUN_!"

Detik demi detik seakan berjalan begitu lambat setelah itu. Pandangan berwarna karamel itu mengabur. Namun samar, Sasori bersumpah ia melihat Sakura memeluknya dengan wajah yang berlinang air mata. Namanya dipanggil berkali-kali.

BRAAKKK!

Aneh, kenapa aku tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali?―batin Sasori. Perlahan, Sasori memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka matanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia setelah itu.

Disampingnya kini terbaring sesosok gadis yang bersimbah darah. Gelungan rambutnya terlepas, anak-anak rambutnya kini memerah. Bola mata berwarna anggur hijau itu meredup, namun senyum masih terlihat pada wajahnya yang semakin memucat.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Sasori-_kun_."

Sasori segera mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dalam rengkuhannya, tak peduli dengan noda darah yang mengotori pakaian serta tubuhnya sekalipun. Berkali-kali Sasori meneriakkan nama gadis itu dengan nada putus asa.

"Sakura! Sakura bertahanlah aku akan menolongmu!"

Namun gadis itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum. Tangannya yang bersimbah darah terulur memegangi pipi Sasori. Kedua bola mata itu mengerjap dengan penuh kehangatan.

"Aku senang sekali, ini kali pertama kau menyebut namaku, Sasori-_kun."_

Dengan tangannya yang bebas Sasori memegang tangan itu, dan kali ini bola matanya kembali terbelalak. Bukan rasa dingin menusuk yang selalu ia rasakan, melainkan rasa hangatlah yang menyebar disekujur tubuhnya.

Sakura …

"Kau tak apa nak?" ujar si supir truk yang baru saja keluar dari mobil setelah pulih dari syoknya. Sasori segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pria tua itu.

"Saya tidak apa pak! Tolong bawa gadis ini ke rumah sakit sekarang, ia sekarat!"

Si supir itu menatap ke arah si lelaki berambut merah dengan bingung. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Gadis yang mana nak? Apa kau gegar otak?"

Sasori tercengang mendengar perkataan pria itu. Apa maksudnya?!

"Apa maksud bapak?! Apa bapak buta? Anda tidak melihat gadis―"

Ucapannya terhenti setelah itu ketika menatap kedua tangannya yang telah kosong. Tak ada bercak darah, tak ada sosok gadis merah muda yang tengah sekarat meregang nyawa yang berada dalam rengkuhannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?!

Si supir yang melihat keanehan Sasori mendekati tubuh anak lelaki itu sembari menepuk pundaknya. "Kau tak apa nak? Apa kita harus ke rumah sakit?"

Sasori tak bergeming setelahnya.

.

.

.

Dua minggu telah berlalu sejak hari itu.

Dan kini di sinilah ia, terduduk pada sebuah kursi di bagian belakang kelasnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada sisi jendela kelasnya, tak peduli dengan keadaan bising di kelasnya maupun teman-temannya yang sedaritadi berusaha mengajaknya berbicara. Pikirannya menerawang ke tempat lain.

Masih teringat jelas oleh otaknya, kejadian tepat sepuluh hari yang lalu. Bagaimana senyum gadis itu ketika menyentuh wajahnya, ketika mendengar ia menyebut nama gadis itu pertama kalinya. Padahal waktu itu terasa begitu nyata … Darah itu, hangat tubuhnya …

Suaranya …

Pandangan Sasori kemudian teralihkan pada tangan yang pernah ia gunakan untuk menyentuh gadis itu. Rasa hangatnya, masih begitu membekas …

Bel masuk pun berbunyi setelah itu, sontak memutuskan lamunan Sasori. Sasori menghela nafas panjang melihat teman-teman sekelasnya yang gaduh sembari menduduki tempat duduknya masing-masing. Pandangan Sasori kembali tertuju pada langit mendung di balik jendela.

"Hei kau dengar? Katanya ada anak baru dari desa!"

"Eh masa'?"

"Kudengar seharusnya ia masuk sebelum liburan musim panas, namun karena musibah, ia diharuskan untuk tinggal di rumah sakit. Dan sekarang ia sudah dapat masuk sekolah!"

"Wah, benarkah? Apa dia perempuan? Atau laki-laki?"

"Kuharap perempuan."

"Aku sih lebih berharap ia laki-laki."

Sasori mengabaikan suara berisik itu, begitu juga dengan suara sang _Sensei _yang memasuki kelas dengan sesosok perempuan yang berdiri di belakangnya malu-malu.

"―Silahkan Haruno, perkenalkan dirimu."

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu dengan agak ragu mendongakkan kepalanya, membuat para anak lelaki bersiul-siul genit dan anak-anak perempuan yang berteriak melihat gadis manis pemalu di depannya. Sementara Sasori masih memandangi pemandangan di balik jendela kelas dengan bolpoin yang ia putar-putar dengan jarinya.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Mohon bantuannya."

Kepala Sasori langsung menoleh ke arah anak baru itu. Bolpoin yang sebelumnya berada di tangannya kini terjatuh di atas meja setelahnya.

Rambut merah muda sebahu yang di gerai, kulit putih pucat. Dahi yang lebar, dengan bola mata bulat besar bagaikan batu giok yang begitu hangat.

BRAKK!

Pandangan sang Sensei dan teman-teman sekelas langsung tertuju pada si lelaki berambut merah darah yang kini berdiri dengan mulut yang terbuka dan mata yang terbelalak. Telunjuk kanannya menunjuk ke arah si gadis merah muda yang kini menatapnya dengan terkejut. Namun pada detik berikutnya, keterkejutan itu tergantikan dengan senyum hangat yang sanggup membuat wajah Sasori kembali memerah.

"Sasori-_kun?"_

Tuhan, katakan kalau ia sedang bermimpi!

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

.

.

.

Dengan gajenya /kabur

Aheheheh 6k words, dan tanganku sakit….. Sorry ya kalo endingnya malah abal gini, ahahaahah xD dan sedikit rush, abis ide mentok /plak

Oh ya sekedar untuk mengingatkan, event A Lifetime of Memories sebentar lagi akan dimulai tanggal 25 Maret! ^^ ayo ayo yang mau ikutan, bisa search author dengan nama **A Lifetime of Memories **untuk keterangan lebih lanjut. Kamu bisa jg tanya2 sama aku kalo mungkin ada yang bingung ^w^

Dan yah yg menunggu semua fic MCku… akan kukerjakan kalo aku punya banyak waktu luang ( kemungkinan abis UN ) aku pengen fokus bikin fic baru dengan genre2 impianku dulu *siap2 kabur sebelum dihajar massa* jadi harap ditunggu ya. Dan maafkan juga author yang labil ini TwT

Oke, see you on another story~ dan thanks skali lagi buat Sherry yang uda sabar banget nngguin fic ini. hontou ni arigatou!~

p.s: jangan lupa ikutan event **ALM II** ya *pasang mata berbinar-binar*


End file.
